Music Is My Muse
by BlackMage16
Summary: Lory Takarada needs a new music act to challenge Sho Fuwa in the charts. Are the Teenage Wolves what Lory's looking for? Chapter 4 UPDATED!
1. Opening Note

**Music Is My Muse**

_-a DIGIMON/ SKIP BEAT! Crossover-_

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own Digimon or Skip Beat!

**Chapter 1- Opening note**

The crowd was going wild. Cheers filled the whole auditorium as the set finished playing. Up on the stage a group of four young males were waving to the crowd, taking their bows and preparing for an encore. Emblazoned behind the band was their name 'The Teenage Wolves'. Lights danced across the crowd as a surge of noise enveloped the band. The lead singer turned to his band mates flashing a quick smile, indicating that they start the new set. His name was Yamato Ishida, he had platinum blond hair, sparkling azure eyes and a smile which melted the hearts of most females. The rest of the band was made of Yutaka Kyomi –the bass player, Akira –the keyboard player, and Takashi Yuki- the drummer. Takashi, a dark-haired male with green eyes, began a beat and the song kicked off to a mass of screams from the crowd...

"Yama-kun that was another awesome concert. Well done." Yamato's best friend Taichi Yagami walked into the dressing room. On top of his head rested the nest of unruly brown hair that was the topic of many arguments with Tai's parents.

"Yo, Tai-kun!" Yamato clasped his friend's arm and pulled him into a brotherly embrace. The dressing room door opened again and the rest of the Teenage Wolves piled in, jumping onto the two friends.

"Woo-hoo!" Yutaka exclaimed, shaking his blond head in excitement.

"I love a good concert and that was wicked, man!" Akira said. Yamato laughed, Akira rarely spoke preferring to listen to whatever was currently on his iPod but whenever he did say something, he generally said the truth.

"Good enough for a record deal?" Takashi asked the question that was weighing on everyone's mind. The Teenage Wolves had been together for two years, performing at random venues, slowly building up a solid fan-base. The logical next step was to properly enter the showbiz industry, however they had been unsuccessful thus far in procuring a contract.

"Guys, you're fantastic and I'm sure you'll get that record deal soon." Tai said in an effort to lift the rapidly sinking spirits in the room. Taichi was the unofficial member of the group, doing as much as possible to try and help the band get noticed. He even went as far as to help set up a website with Koushiro Izumi, their computer-whizz friend. But so far they came up with zilch. Yamato sighed and smiled wearing at his friend, it was hard work trying to reach the big-time, that's for sure. Yamato just hoped it'd be worth it in the end...

* * *

Lory Takarada, the president of L.M.E, looked out of his office window and sighed. The office currently looked like a tropical paradise and he was dressed in an outfit to match, bird calls and the sound of running water filled the room. The only thing that showed that the room was indeed an office was the desk that Lory was sat at. He was known for his rather eccentric tendencies which involved dressing in overly extravagant outfits and bringing along props to match- some of his wilder ideas included a pirate ship on wheels that sailed through the halls of the L.M.E building with himself at the helm etc etc.

Lory sighed again. The tropical paradise was supposed to help sooth his nerves but he just had too much on his mind. _Damnit_! Sometimes he wondered why he started L.M.E but then he'd see some quality talent like Mogami-san and that just made the whole experience worthwhile. Thinking about his young prodigy, Kyōko Mogami brought a smile to his face. That girl was so full of surprises; creating the Love Me section just may have been one of his greater business decisions.

Lory's smile slowly turned into a frown, as his mind wondered to Kyoko's childhood friend, Sho Fuwa. Lory was well aware of Kyoko's reason for originally coming to L.M.E which was one reason why he made the Love Me section- so that she'll learn to love again...But Sho Fuwa was dominating the charts at the moment, it was hard not to be reminded of him when his songs were being played on practically every radio station and music channel throughout Japan.

Lory sighed once more. What he really needed was fresh new music talent that had real potential. They needed to be passionate about their music and they also had to look good. Lory ran his hand through his hair. It'd been worrying him for some time now that none of L.M.E's musicians were getting as much publicity as Queen Agency's Sho Fuwa. This new act had to be good with the potential to knock Sho Fuwa and La Vie Ghoul out of the charts.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Lory called. The door opened revealing the head of the music division in L.M.E Seiji Kurosawa.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, shachō-sama. You called for me." Seiji bowed respectfully. Lory smiled, he could see the beads of sweat building up on the side of Seiji's face the minute he walked into the office, eyes nervously surveying the room. Many of the staff just couldn't take his extravagant behaviour.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Seiji-san. Do you have the papers?" Lory asked. Seiji passed Lory the bundle of files he had carried into the office and sat nervously opposite the President.

"Hmm!"

"If I may shachō-sama, I personally think these two acts have real potential." Seiji gestured to the two files at the top of the pile. Lory skimmed through the contents of the entire pile.

"Yes, ask them to come for auditions. Personally I'm rather interested in this group, I've heard a lot about them from my grand-daughter. They seem to have quite a following for unsigned artists..." The president passed Seiji the file.

"Um, shachō-sama. Do you want me to contact them."

Lory smiled briefly. He turned to Seiji eyes sparkling.

"Not yet, I want to see what they are going to do..."

**Author's note:** So that's chapter 1. I hope you like. I've wanted to write a fic for both Digimon and Skip Beat! for a while now. I hope you like the crossover idea. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and ideas for new chapters. Trust me there is a lot to come from this story and possible pairings. Thanks, **BM16**.


	2. Who?

**Music Is My Muse**

_-a DIGIMON/ SKIP BEAT! Crossover-_

Thank you to Arrienete for reviewing. I don't plan to make this a Kyoko/Yamato pairing- I am fully devoted to the Ren/Kyoko pairing. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Music Is My Muse.

**DISCLAIMER**- Again, I do not own Digimon or Skip Beat!-If I did Ren would be mine….. (heheh, a girl can dream?)

* * *

**Chapter 2- Who?**

Kyōko Mogami walked into the L.M.E building with a slight bounce to her step. She didn't know what it was but there seemed to be something in the air that told her that today was going to be a good day! On her way to the Love Me headquarters, she bumped into a very familiar seven-year old girl who is related to the president of L.M.E.

"Onee-chan!" Maria called as she ran up to Kyōko with arms spread out wide.

"Maria-chan!" Kyōko bent down and gave Maria a big hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

Maria looked at Kyōko and gave her an evil grin. "I've been taking care of..._things_!"

"What kind of things?" Kyōko asked tentatively, knowing Maria it was probably nothing good. As if on cue a scream came from the direction Maria had come, followed by the shriek of _'Spider!'_ Kyōko looked at Maria, her eyes growing wide.

"She deserved it. She only wanted to work here to get close to Ren-kun!" Maria stated matter-of factly. Maria was absolutely devoted to Japan's top actor Ren Tsuruga and if there was one thing that she couldn't stand it was other women trying to get close to him.

"R-right! I guess I'll see you around Maria-chan." Kyōko said.

"Bye onee-chan"

In the Love Me headquarters, Kyōko was putting on her bright pink overalls (the Love Me uniform) when a dark-haired woman burst into the room.

"Moko-chan!" Kyōko exclaimed, throwing herself at her best friend.

"Hi, Kyōko-chan." Kanae Kotonami said, side-stepping as to avoid the incoming auburn haired missile. "Guess what."

"What?" Kyōko said, massaging her head from when she'd hit the locker.

"I scored some tickets to the Teenage Wolves concert this Friday."

"Who're the Teenage Wolves?" She asked. Kanae could feel a vein throbbing on her head. _Was this girl serious?_ _She, actually doesn't know who the Wolves are._

"Wow" was all Kanae to say to Kyōko's question.

"Moko-chan -"

"Haven't you heard of them from any of your class-mates?" Kanae ventured. "Come on Kyōko, they are only one of the hottest unsigned artists of the moment. Even I know who they are and I don't care much for the music industry."

Kyōko just gave Kanae a blank look which pretty much confirmed everything. Kanae sighed, _'well you've got to start somewhere'._

She rummaged through her bag for a minute and pulled out a glossy magazine. Flipping through some of the pages she came to where she wanted and handed it to Kyōko. On the page was a picture of a handsome foursome under the title 'Up and Coming Talent'.

"That's the Teenage Wolves?" Kyōko inquired.

"Yes and now that you know who they are, I have tickets to one of their concerts and I was hoping that -"

Kyōko's eyes started to grow wide and glittery. Kanae winced slightly, she didn't like that look.

"-that you'd come with me."

"Really, moko-chan. You wanna take me." Kyōko jumped at her friend, this time successfully catching her in a heartfelt embrace. "Thank you."

Kanae smiled and hugged her friend back. "No, thank you." She murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so here's the next chapter. I decided to leave it quite short, hope you don't mind. Reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated, arigato!! **BM16**


	3. Enter the School Defence Force

**Music is my Muse**

_-a DIGIMON/SKIP BEAT! Crossover-_

**A/N: **Thank you to **steph3000**, **Kat**, **Sakura Taichou**, **BandGeek99**, **Funabisenu**, **miss_understood777** and **Marie Ravenclaw **for the lovely reviews. You guys made my day. I'm so sorry for the very late update. I think it's been over a year since the last chapter. Again, extremely sorry about that.

To **BandGeek99 **your enthusiasm is infectious, I'm glad you really like the idea. And about your suggestion- you may see it in future chapters so keep a look out.

To all you guys who reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you likeit. XD

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own zilch.

* * *

**Chapter 3-** Enter the School Defence Force

"_I'm late! I'm late!"_

Kyōko Mogami rode her bike furiously down the streets as she headed towards her high school. She'd been working late last night at LME on a Love Me assignment. And so consequently slept in through her alarm clock.

As she rode down the street of her school, she heard the bell ring signalling start of first period. Meaning......

"Argh, I've missed registration!!"

Kyōko pedalled even more furiously sending self and bike flying through the school gates only to land in an undignified heap at the steps of the front entrance.

Where an overzealous hall monitor stood tapping his foot slowly, a smirk spreading over his bland features.

"Well, well, well Mogami. I'm gonna have to take your name down."

"Please don't!" Kyōko looked stricken, until then she had maintained an almost perfect attendance record. What would the President say and more importantly what would Tsuruga-san – the man who was never late – say!

The hall monitor's smirk seemed to spread further, he looked positively ecstatic as he pulled out his little black book and red marker. When.....

"Wait!" A tall red-head came bounding out the front.

"Vice-president Kijima-senpai." The hall monitor's face dropped as he realised who'd appeared.

"Yo, Sen. What's up?" Kijima-senpai grinned at the now-sulking hall monitor.

"Um, Mogami- er- _senpai_ was late and I was just taking her name down."

"Kyōko? Right! She called earlier, said she was gonna be late. Right, Kyōko?"

Kyōko who'd been surprised at the sudden appearance of the Student Council VP, nodded her head in agreement.

"Y-yea. I had a.... a....."

"An appointment." Kijima prompted.

"Yea, an appointment." Kyōko repeated.

But it appeared that Sen, the hall monitor, wasn't going to accept this. He looked ready to spit fire.

"Don't lie to me, Mogami!"

"YO!" Kijima put a hand on his shoulder, her height allowing her to tower over him, stemming his tirade.

"You should be a little more respectful to your senpais. And I said she'd called in earlier so she did, capiche."

The area seemed to grow colder as Kijima spoke. Sen looked terrified as her eyes seemed to bore into the back of his skull. And Kyōko's demons were starting to poke out sensing the dark aura forming. Kyōko had felt a similar aura to this somewhere else. But where?

As she tried to remember and her demons began to bask in the ominous presence, it vanished and Kijima had let go of Sen.

"Sheesh! You showbiz students get too many _damned_ concessions. This is supposed to be an educationall establishment not a place where people can come and go as they _damned_ please.

You should be treated just like everyone..."

Whatever else he was saying was cut off as he left the area.

"Thanks Noriko-san for saving me."

"Hey, not a problem, kiddo." Noriko Kijima ruffled Kyōko's hair as she spoke.

"Kiddo? You're the same age as me."

"Ah – So I am." Kijima grinned, pulling her hand back as a thought struck her.

"Gotta take ya to the prez. You know, tell him you've arrived safe and all. Should've seen him earlier..."

Noriko shook her head as her grin widened, making her look positively demonic with her unruly red hair and glasses.

Kyōko could barely suppress a shudder as she caught a glimpse of her face. How this woman ever got to be vice-president was anyone's wonder.

"He he!"

* * *

Earlier.

"Where's my darling daughter?"

A tall bespectacled blue-haired male burst into the second year classroom, looking frantic.

"Why isn't she here yet?"

The few inhabitants of the classroom barely glanced at the crazy third year. To them this was business as usual.

The blue-haired male quickly scanned the room, eyes latching onto his target, a red-headed female reclining on her chair near the back of the classroom, listening to her iPod.

"Noriko!! Where is my darling daughter?" The senior repeated frantically as he stood in front of her.

Noriko glanced up, a lazy grin forming on her lips.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Jyou-senpai?"

"Where's Kyōko -chan?"

"Geez, senpai. School hasn't even started yet. At least wait for the bell to ring before you freak out."

"Oh my God!" Jyou Kido, President of the Student Council, sank onto the table next to Noriko, putting his face into his hands.

"She could've been hurt. Maybe hit by a car."

"The hell?" Noriko looked at the President incredulously.

"What if she's been kidnapped by the yakuza?"

Jyou jumped up onto the desk, gesturing wildly. A small crowd was beginning to form in the classroom. Though this was usual, it was still funny to see the President lose his head completely.

"Don't worry; Kyōko -chan. Daddy will save you."

"Senpai, chill out." Noriko was beginning to laugh. "She'll be here. If she's not here by lunch, you can issue a city-wide search."

"No, I cannot wait the long. Something bad could happen to my daughter by then. If by first period she's not here - "

_Splash!!_

"Stop it, Kido-senpai." A freshman of average height with red-brown hair stood in front of Jyou holding a bucket. Jyou looked flabbergasted as he wiped the water from his face, Noriko was in hysterics.

"And you." The freshman pointed to Noriko. "Don't encourage him."

"Ha ha. Sure thing, Shi-chan. It's just its too funny." Shiki Matsuzawa, secretary of the Council, scowled at his friend.

A thump from the front of classroom brought everyone's attention to the teacher who'd just walked in.

"Well, not that this wasn't all very entertaining but class is about to start so I suggest everyone get to the right rooms. And Student Council, please refrain from over exciting our student body."

As if on cue, the bell sounded which instead of calming down the Prez, set him off into another frenzy. At which point, Noriko slipped off....

* * *

Lunchtime.

"I'm so sorry, Kido-senpai." Kyōko kept bowing to Jyou. "I-I was working late and..."

"Don't worry, Kyōko -chan." Jyou smiled gently, he'd calmed down after seeing his 'daughter' arrive safely and was back to normal.

"Ha ha. I guess things are quiet now." Shiki sighed. The group were seated on bench outside eating lunch together which was their routine.

"Yea, but... maybe... Perhaps you should give the prez your cell phone number." Noriko said, quietly.

"What?" Jyou stood up. "My daughter has a cell phone and I didn't know about it."

Shiki felt like smacking his head, trust Noriko to bring something up like this. He shot her a dark look and was rewarded with a lop-sided grin.

"Right." Kyōko began. "I was gonna give you my number, so here." Quickly pulling out her cell, the situation was quickly rectified before it spiralled out of control.

A breeze went through the trees, sprinkling some leaves on the students below.

"The weathers pretty good today." Shiki remarked.

"Yea, maybe we should hang out at the park after school." Noriko suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Jyou.

"But I can't." Kyōko sighed, shoulders slumping.

"What's wrong daughter? Are you sick?" Jyou asked.

"No, no. I'm fine." Kyōko replied wearily, she had long since given up asking Jyou Kido to stop calling her 'daughter'. "The teachers have given me a lot of work and what with all the filming I've been doing in Dark Moon and Box 'R', it just piles up."

"Don't you get any concessions." Noriko asked.

"That's with concessions."

"W-well, anytime you need help you can ask. Okay?"

"Thanks, guys."

"So what about today?" Shiki queried.

"I've got Love Me work."

"Love Me? Pfft, _gets me everytime_." Noriko laughed.

"Are they over-working you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm having fun."

"Really?"

"Yea, Jyou-senpai. If it hadn't been for _pfft_- Love Me, Kyōko wouldn't even be in showbiz or at this high school. Right, Kyoko?"

"Right. I'm just really grateful."

"Uwah, my daughter is so _kawaii!_"

_Hit!_ Both Noriko and Shiki hit Jyou Kido on his head.

"Quit it, senpai." They said in unison.

Jyou went into the corner to sulk.

"Well then, if it's all right with you. Can we walk you to LME?" Noriko suggested.

"That'd be great." Kyōko replied, smiling sweetly.

"Then it is decided." A recovered Jyou proclaimed. "We shall accompany my daughter to her destination after class finishes."

* * *

Later, Outside LME.

"Well, we're here." Kyōko called as the group of friends stopped outside the front of LME headquarters.

"To think we walk past this building so often, and our friend works here."

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure, why not."

"Wow, its bigger than I thought."

"And so damned ornate."

"Noriko, please refrain from using such language in front of my daughter."

"$%*&!" Noriko replied nonchalantly, sticking her tongue out at Jyou.

"NORIKO!"

"Um, guys we're in a public place." Shiki tried to mediate the situation with very little success.

Kyōko just stood there laughing at her friends.

* * *

"So, Ren. We're on a pretty good schedule today." Yukihito Yashiro said. "We've got time to spare before your next interview.... Um, Ren, why'd you stop?"

"What's going on over there?" Ren Tsuruga pointed to the other side of the foyer where a commotion seemed to be occurring.

"Isn't that Kyōko -chan?" Yashiro said, as he came to stand beside Ren.

Ren promptly made his way over to the disturbance.

An evil grin quickly graced Yashiro's features before quickly sliding off.

* * *

"Mogami-san."

The sound of that voice made Kyōko freeze mid-laugh as it dawned on her who was behind her.

"Ohayo, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san."

Kyōko quickly bowed to the two men. She looked faintly embarrassed now. A small smile danced on Ren's lips as he looked at Kyōko.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Who are they?" Ren nodded to Kyōko's right.

"Ah...." Kyōko turned to her friends, who'd calmed down and were standing around her. "These are my friends from school."

"Ah."

"Yes, yes. I am Jyou Kido, Student Council President. It's very nice to meet you Tsuruga-san. I'm a big fan. Yes, yes. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Jyou kept bowing to Ren, looking altogether too flustered.

"Nice to meet you, Kido-san." He looked slightly amused at the antics of this rather insane young man.

"I'm Shiki Matsuzawa. Very nice to make you acquaintance, Tsuruga-san." Shiki said, putting his hand out.

Ren shook his hand, smiling his gentleman's smile.

"Noriko Kijima." She didn't bother to do either, Noriko just stood there with her hands in her pockets and a rather strange look in her eyes.

"Ah, pleasure. Kijima-san." Still ever the gentleman.

Noriko just smiled and took a step closer.

"I'm black!" She said suddenly, a very serious look on her face.

"Huh!" Even Ren couldn't quite keep the surprise from his face.

"Yep. You see we're the School Defence Force! Like a sentai team. So everyone has to have a colour. I call dibs on black."

"Ah!"

"Noriko, you don't have to do it now." Jyou looked highly embarrassed, Kyōko had gone a deep red and Shiki just stared at his friend, wondering if she'd finally lost it.

"I'm sorry, my friend...."

"No, go on." Ren interjected, looking faintly amused. "I want to see where this is going."

"Well, I'm just saying. Since you're like Kyōko's senpai and all, you should get a colour. So I say..."

The entire foyer seemed to hold its breath as Noriko drew it out.

"Pink."

"What!"

"Yes, Tsuruga-san's colour should be pink."

"W-what?" Yashiro gasped, he looked like he couldn't make up his mind whether he should be laughing or frowning. "If you're going to pick a colour shouldn't it at least be red."

"No, she shouldn't be picking a colour at all."

"Aw, but I have it all worked out. You see Red is Jyou's colour since he's the leader-man. And well pink seems to really suit you, being all gentlemanly and rather......... effeminate."

Silence! Then...

"N-noriko-san."

"No, let me finish. Don't you agree that Tsuruga-san's got a rather princely air about him? Which may seem a little 'odd' with black hair but if he was blond then-"

_Smack!_

"Noriko stop!" Jyou had finally built up enough courage to whack Noriko upside her head. "I do apologise for that. My.. er... _acquaintance_ seems to have contracted a mental disorder and completely lost her mind."

Ren managed to maintain a cool composure and smiled his ultimate gentlemanly smile, with mega-wattage on top.

Kyōko cringed when she saw it, knowing full well what it meant. Her demons were beginning to poke out once again.

Yashiro laughed. "You sure are gutsy, Noriko-san." He couldn't quite believe what he saw. It was the first time anyone had had the gall to say something so ridiculous to Ren, apart from one Sho Fuwa who didn't really count anyway.

"Are you really a girl?" He continued.

"'Says so on my birth certificate."

"You're rather.... brash."

"He he -"

"Well you know look at the time. We gotta go right, prez." Shiki cut in.

"Yeah." Jyou and Shiki both grabbed Noriko. "Goodbye, Kyōko -chan. Take care of my daughter."

And just like that the three Council members vanished.

* * *

"What was that?" Ren uttered, his mask slipping slightly to reveal his shock.

"Heh, that girl is a force to be reckoned with." Yashiro chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san."

"Don't be Kyōko -chan. It's not your fault."

"Yashiro is right, Mogami-san." Ren concurred, his face once more a composed mask.

The three just stood there for a moment, not quite fully comprehending what had just occurred.

"Oh yeah, Kyōko -chan." The silence was broken by Yashiro. "Did that guy just call you his daughter?"

Kyōko went red again as he said that.

"D-don't ask."

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist. I am so sorry. To all those who are fans of Jyou Kido from Digimon, I do apologise profusely, he is very OOC in this chapter. I just couldn't resist taking a leaf out of OHSHC when I thought of this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and laughed. That would make me very happy.

And I'd like to say if I'd bashed any characters it was entirely unintentional. I do hope all you Ren fan-girls don't hate me after this chapter. Lol

Noriko Kijima was modelled on Kakeru Manabe from Fruits Basket.

Jyou Kido was modelled on Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club.

The Student Defence Force idea came from Fruits Basket again.

And with regards to Noriko Kijima and Shiki Matsuzawa, they are OCs but please don't hate on 'em.

There are many twists in store for this fic so please stay tuned.

Reviews will once again be very appreciated so please give this author something to work for. (Sorry for the freaking long A/N)

Arigato!

**~BM16**


	4. Anticipation

**Music Is My Muse**

_-a DIGIMON/ SKIP BEAT! Crossover-_

**A/N:** Once again thank you to **Marie Ravenclaw**, **BandGeek99**, and **CrisscrossAnime** for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter- it was a product of a spate of insanity lol. I'm so sorry for the late update, been busy with stuff like starting uni and whatnot. Though it's no excuse. So without further ado I present Chapter 4 of Music Is My Muse. :D

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own nothing, except maybe this plot. :(

* * *

**Chapter 4- Anticipation**

"She called you, Pink!!" Lory Takarada sputtered.

"Yeah, I think Ren got the shock of his life."

"Haha, I can imagine. That was pretty courageous of her."

"Hai."

They were in Takarada's office which had been transformed into a scene from James Bond, complete with penguin suits, a cocktail bar and dancing girls. Lory and Yashiro were laughing at the recounting of events from yesterday. Ren sat at the edge of his seat looking for all the world completely stoic.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Lory asked.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"_She_ goes to that high school, why do you ask?"

"Hang on a minute." Yashiro interrupted. "This _she _you're talking about..... it can't be you're saying that the girl from yesterday is **'Her'**!"

"It would seem." Lory smiled. "Only _she _would have the balls to say something like that to Ren."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, it must have slipped my mind at the time. It doesn't matter why she's here, simply that she is."

And that seemed to close the topic.

"Ah, Takarada-sama. I've been hearing rumours that you are planning on signing a new music act." Yashiro said, in a bid to change the subject.

Lory smiled as he replied, "Yes, there have been rumours."

"Any base to them."

"Can we get a sneak peek."

"No, not even for Ren. All will be revealed in due time." Lory said, a mysterious smile on his lips.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you heard of the '_Teenage Wolves_'?" Kyoko asked, at the end of chemistry class.

"You mean that local band from Odaiba?" Yumi, Kyoko's lab partner a small girl with mousey brown hair added.

"Oh, that band." A derisive voice came from behind. Mimori Nanokura flicked her hair as she approached the girls. "They're just a fad, nothing to talk about." She sneered.

"Shut up, _pochi-_chan. No one was asking you." Noriko said, slouching in her seat. After hearing about Mimori's _nickname_ from Kyoko, she'd been using it every opportunity she could.

Mimori growled, flipping her hair again as she stalked out the lab. Noriko stuck her tongue out at _pochi's_ retreating back.

"Ah." Kyoko looked shocked, Noriko's abrasive attitude never failed to surprise her.

"Don't worry about Noriko. You should know by now she's one of the good guys." Yumi smiled.

"Yea." Kyoko nodded, smiling.

"So the '_Wolves'_? Why'd you ask?"

"Moko-chan got tickets to see them in concert this Friday."

"Really, that's way cool. I saw their last gig and they are awesome." Yumi said, grinning enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Kyoko asked incredulous.

"That's what I hear?" Noriko added.

"And they're really hot." Yumi blushed.

"Okey. You know I got tickets to Friday's concert too." Noriko said, straightening up. "An old friend of mine knows the band and invited me to see them. Say if we meet up beforehand, I could possibly get you VIP access."

"No way." Kyoko said, her eyes widening.

"Wow, so lucky." Yumi groaned. "I wish I was going too. I'm so jealous."

"Why don't you come with us then?" Kyoko offered. She was really enjoying her high school experience. Sure the majority of the showbiz kids were brats but there were a few really nice ones like Yumi and well it felt great to have a girl-friend for once.

"Really."

"It'll be fun." Kyoko smiled.

* * *

A few days later in Odaiba.

Class had been in full swing, the teacher was attempting to explain quadratic equations to a class of completely disinterested students . When...

"I'm so freaking excited. I can barely keep it together." Tai exclaimed in the middle of class."I just know tonight's concert is gonna be a night to remember."

"Shut up, idiot." Yamato muttered, poking his best friend.

Silence followed the sudden exclamation as everyone turned to look at them. Then a sudden surge of noise and laughter as people agreed with his comment.

"The _'Wolves'_ are gonna rock the house."

"Yeah, man!!"

"I love you, Matt."

The teacher gave up trying to teach as the students began to discuss tonight's concert. Tai leapt up onto the table and egged on by his peers began to dance.

During the surrounding commotion, Yamato slipped out of the classroom and headed towards the roof.

Up on the roof, he leaned against the railing as he pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. The familiar scent of smoke proved to sooth him as he contemplated his band. Truth be told, he was nervous about tonight's concert. Heck, he was nervous before each of their performance even though he portrayed an outward facade of calm. And well, sure the band had come a long way since forming two years ago but it felt like at the present moment they were going nowhere. He knew the other band members wanted the big-time (Yamato did too) and some of them were more then willing to drop out to follow this dream.

But Yamato was realistic and to be totally honest he wanted to go to university to pursue a degree in astro-physics.

He sighed, inhaling deeply from the smoke. Tai was right, he really was a nerd.

A high-pitched squeal was his only warning before he felt _something_ hit him. All he could see was a mass of brown hair as the girl glomped him.

'Damn!' Yamato thought, choking on his cigarette as he tried to push the girl away.

"J-Jun." He gasped.

"Matt-y." She squealed. "I just knew you'd be up here."

Yamato made a mental note to kill Tai as he found himself face-to-face with his _'self-proclaimed'_ No.1 insane fangirl (read worst nightmare) Jun Motomiya.

"Ohmi_gawd_!! You look so _hot_ standing out here smoking. Let me take a photo." A camera flash. "This is _sooo_ going into the photobook, the girls are gonna be like _sooooo _jealous." She giggled, Yamato winced at her tone.

"Ohhhh, you guys are going to be awesome tonight. Well, toodles."

Yamato couldn't help but stare incredulously as Jun Motomiya skipped off. If the '_Teenage Wolves'_ ever made it to the top, he hoped to God that there wouldn't be any other crazy fangirls like Jun, who was bordering on creepy.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, it feels kinda filler-ish ad its really talkey. I'm really sorry, and I hope the coming chapters will be more satisfactory.... and they should have more Ren Tsuruga, who really hasn't had much of a role so far. Again I'm sorry, its just to get to where I want the story to be I have to go through this _suckiness _and writer's block doesn't help either :(_._

Reviews will make me very happy and encourage me to update. Hey, how about an incentive... a cookie for any reviewers and maybe a little something special too. ;D

Much love. Ja ne.

**~BM16**


End file.
